


Reading Omens in "Harry Potter"

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flopsy, Gen, In case you care, International Fanworks Day 2016, Remixed, Spoiler about Sirius Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crowley! You lying <i>devil</i>!" </p><p>Crowley turned to see who had stated the most obvious thing in the world.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Omens in "Harry Potter"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by 1ightning.  
> I shaved off 30+ words from the original, which was posted [on LiveJournal](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/101034.html#cutid1) in 2007.

"Crowley! You lying _devil_!" 

Crowley turned to see who had stated the most obvious thing in the world.* And was taken aback at the sight of a teary-eyed Aziraphale. 

"You lowest member of Hell's denizens! You said I’d like these books!" 

He would’ve encouraged this unangelic display of emotion, but the fact that Aziraphale’s frustration is directed toward him niggled.

"Good morning to you too, my dear angel. What seems to be the problem?"

"You! You’re the problem! I told you I like old books, and you told me to read _these_ —," He exclaimed, shoving an armful of _Harry Potter_ books at Crowley, "—because of the homosexual subtext of Quidditch**! You made me read this travesty of friendship, family, faith, and all that is beautiful and wonderful—"

Crowley was quickly losing the plot. "Homosexual _what_? And does that mean you like it?"

Aziraphale wibbled. "You could’ve warned me that Sirius was going to die!" 

 

* Alright, not _the_ most obvious thing in the world, which is: Do not throw a lighted cigarette at your friend if he was doused in gasoline. And Aziraphale would like to point out that the second most obvious thing in the world is: Do not pair brown belt with black shoes.

** One could hardly even call it _sub_ text. Etymologists point out that the word “Quidditch” is derived from “ _Queer_ Ditch”—“Queer” being the hip self-affirming term adopted by homosexuals of the last century or so, and “Ditch” being what you do to last season’s designer shoes. For more information, please consult R.J. Lupin’s excellent thesis, [“Sublimation And The Snitch”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/830036)

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed by the lovely **benebu** : [It Started With An HP Box Set (The Footnote-Happy Remix)](http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/120431.html) [Crowley/Aziraphale, 100 Words, Rated PG]  
> Honestly the remix is better than my melodramatic flopsy ;-)


End file.
